Trauga
This is a meta page and therefore, should be treated as . "It seemed to be a necessary ritual that he should prepare himself for sleep by meditating under the solemnity of the night sky, a mysterious transaction between the infinity of the soul and the infinity of the universe." — Victor Hugo Rather than merely changing an event in our brief history, I have gone back 5 million years ago in the Pliocene epoch. It was a period of rapid change as the temperatures plunged, mile-thick glaciers advanced southwards and the landscape dried, with thick forests giving away to steppes and savannah. However, this we aren't concerned about this, what we are focusing on is located in what is going to be Gobi desert; a naturally-occurring wormhole had opened, followed by hundreds of others across the globe. This series of wormholes all led to the same place: Trauga, the fourth moon of the gas giant Nerites. After years of being barren, Trauga had been given the seeds of life. For nearly five million years, countless faunal interchanges had occured between the two worlds; a dry, cold one, and a humid, wet one plagued with disastrous weather patterns. Eventually, during the Holocene epoch, humans had arrived in an exotic world filled with creatures evolved from those long extinct. In the seventheeth century, all contact was shut off. This new world rests on several differing fundamental aspects. With the stage set, a complete detailing of events stretching from the beginning of recorded history of its inhabitants, isolated from their ancestral homeland, will occur. Rules To view the list of rules, click the following link; Rules of Trauga Agreeing to the rules of Trauga is necessary to guarantee things will run smoothly and that everything done is fair. There will be many limitations and regulations (i.e., on population and political power) on what can (or cannot) occur or be in this project. By knowing these rules, you'll avoid personal confrontations and disputes with the moderators and administrators of the project. By joining this project, you are expected to abide by these rules, and be prepared to face any consequences as a result of not abiding to them. Map To view the map(s), click the following link; Maps of Trauga As of now, the link above sends you to the official maps used in this project. Any other maps are either outdated or simply out of use without any updated counterparts. The link above sends you to four maps that determine claims, territorial extents and size, availability status and the status (green, red, or gray) of unclaimed nations. It is highly recommended to look at these maps before claiming any territory or participating in the project in order to avoid confusion. List of Collaborators Active List of sovereign states NOTE: This list may be subject to later change. Bold indicates regional or great (including superpowers) powers. Kàrǔnǒ * Empire of Sǒngrìn ~ Candiesrgood *Jušen ~ Candiesrgood *Khoidereg ~ Candiesrgood *Namdōng ~ Candiesrgood *Nanovia ~ Jon123454321 *Nōzankoku ~ Candiesrgood *Selatan ~ Candiesrgood *Thịy ~ Candiesrgood *Vietbắc ~ Candiesrgood Běilù *'Union of Qin' (incomplete) ~ Candiesrgood *Lamache ~ Timmy fenton *İçarazi ~ User:Candiesrgood Dízèn *[[Shazan|'Shazan']] ~ Timmy fenton *Anzila ~ Timmy fenton *Clackzon ~ Timmy fenton *Zanzia ~ Timmy fenton *Glavneco ~ Timmy fenton Shackleton *'Kingdom of Rossland' ~ Timmy fenton Discussion Hi. Perhaps we can change the setting to a post-apocalyptic Earth. It'll be easier to create a map (which will look more professional) and easier to add details as well and add more interest. ~ Candiesrgood Hmm. So if this step were taken, we'd have to jettison our current map, I presume? It's a step that I am willing to consider and is not off the table, but I do wonder if there are other options. I'd hate it to see all the work I've done go down the drain. Nonetheless I respect your insights and am willing to go down that path if nothing works. ~ Timmy fenton I assure you that little of the nations' information (specially at such an early stage) would get changed. I am willing to help with the map, since I already have a prototype of my claims. I just need your claims and Jon's claims as well. ~Candiesrgood So if we did change the setting to post-acopylptyic setting, how would the map be different? ~Timmy fenton From today, I presume no differences in terms of geography (maybe a foot lower sea level due to pre-industrial age carbon concentrations). I project that while the sea levels will rise, humanity's near-demise will cause a drop in carbon dioxide concentrations and a revival in plant life, further bolstering the drop. ~Candiesrgood What effect does this have on the revised map? Could it somehow be reused, with a few edits here and there? ~Timmy fenton It'll have virtually no effect on the new edition of the map. I do not understand what you mean by the second question, but I assume that you refer to my map prototype. ~Candiesrgood What does the new map prototype look like? ~Timmy fenton Basically there's Taiwan, Sabah, and the Philippines together as Sǒngrìn, parts of Eastern China as Qin. Manchuria, Korea, and Japan as Namdǒng. That is all. ~Candiesrgood I think there is room for considerable changes compared to present day RL, and thus, creative license. After all, we don't even know what the world will look like 1000 years from now. Another thing to consider is that you could incorporate some meteor impacts as well. ~Timmy fenton Well I was planning an ecological collapse, but I figured meteor impacts could explain such a rapid fall in population. And I already incorporated a creative license in one of my countries (aka, Sǒngrìn). I think making 8 more conlangs (and cultures) is unnecessary, but I will focus on developing my current country before moving on my other ones. ~Candiesrgood So, I was wanting to do some maps with the countries I had. When will I be able to do so? ~Timmy fenton You can do it know. ~Candy Sorry for not replying earlier. Should I start with Shazan? ~Timmy fenton